Schwarzer Atem
by Sunuxal
Summary: Man muss wohl die absolute Finsternis im Angesicht eines Nazgûl erschaut haben, damit man das kaum weniger schreckliche Antlitz der Wahrheit erträgt.


„Vielleicht ist es gut, dass du tot bist, Bruder."

Faramir schritt durch den dunklen Garten, das Gras war nass von Tau und kalt an seinen bloßen Füßen. „Dass es gut ist, dass Vater nicht mehr lebt, dass glaube ich nicht nur, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Denethors Zweitgeborener hatte die Grenze der bepflanzten Fläche erreicht, der Rasen wurde von den Steinplatten des Weges abgelöst. Auf ihnen lag noch der grobe Steinstaub, der bei den Bautätigkeiten in den untersten Ebenen anfiel, und den der Wind durch die ganze Stadt trug. Es gab zu wenig arbeitsfähige Menschen und dringendere Tätigkeiten, als das Fegen.

Faramir trat an den Rand der Terrasse und ließ sein Bündel achtlos auf den Boden gleiten. Dann schloss er die Augen, umfasste eine der Säulen der Brüstung mit beiden Händen, wie in einer Umarmung, und lehnte seine schmerzende Stirn gegen den kühlen Marmor.

„Es ist eine seltsame Sache mit dem Tod", murmelte er, „Man muss wohl die absolute Finsternis im Angesicht eines Nazgûl erschaut haben, damit man das kaum weniger schreckliche Antlitz der Wahrheit erträgt."

Faramir atmete tief ein: Der Geruch nach Holzrauch lag in der Luft, die Bäcker unten in der Stadt waren dabei, ihre Öfen zu befeuern, doch der Wind, der sich wie immer mit der Dämmerung erhob, brachte auch den Gestank von Ruß mit sich. Die kaum wahrnehmbare Note von Blut und Verwesung, nach Schlachtfeld, schrieb Faramir allein seiner Einbildung zu. Nein, das lag hinter ihnen.

„Es ist vorbei", bestätigte er laut.

Der Truchsess von Gondor ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, brach einen Stängel der Pflanze ab, die im Kübel am Fuße der Säule wuchs, und zerrieb sie zwischen den Fingern. Um was für ein Gewächs es sich handelte, vermochte er im Dunkeln nicht zu sagen, aber das bittere Aroma der Blätter vertrieb jeden anderen Geruch. Oder die Illusion eines solchen.

„Vielleicht ist es gut, dass du tot bist, Boromir", wiederholte er, „Denn nun hat die Zeit des Königs begonnen, die Zeit des Friedens. Es gäbe hier keinen Platz mehr für dich. Wie könnte ein Mann wie du, so kriegerisch, so ambitioniert, in dieser Welt leben? Der Wiederaufbau ist eine langwierige und triviale Angelegenheit, die lediglich Planung, Administration und Verhandlungen verlangt. Schreibkram, Gerede, und all die anderen Dinge, mit denen sich wahre Krieger so ungern abgeben."

Faramir ließ die Überreste der zerdrückten Pflanze fallen und wischte seine Finger geistesabwesend an der Tunika ab.

„Zudem ist nun, wo Gondor seinen König zurück hat, der Truchsess wieder zu dem zurechtgestutzt, für das er einst eingesetzt worden war: Er ist wieder Verwalter, Beamter. Nicht mehr der Herr von Gondor, sondern _Arandur_ - Königs_diener_, mit all der Verantwortung und den Pflichten, die dieser Posten beinhaltet, doch ohne die Glorie und den Ruhm des Königtums." Faramir schüttelte den Kopf. „Du würdest es hassen, Bruder. Ich bin sicher, vor die Wahl gestellt, hättest du den Heldentod der vermeintlichen Bedeutungslosigkeit in Friedenszeiten vorgezogen."

Faramir langte nach dem Bündel neben seinen Knien und schlug den Stoff seines Mantels zurück, um an die Stiefel zu gelangen und diese überzustreifen. Er wollte nicht barfüßig sein, wenn plötzlich... Ja, wenn was? _Friede_!, erinnerte er sich. Friede.  
Denethors Sohn fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Als er wieder aufsah, vermeinte er dort im Schatten die Zähne in einem bärtigen Antlitz zu einem grimmigen Lächeln entblößt zu sehen.

„Alles in dir hätte sich dagegen gesträubt, hinter einem anderen zurückzustehen, mag dieser Mann noch so nobel sein. Vielleicht hättest du ihn nicht als Person gehasst, sicher aber den Platz in seinem Schatten", murmelte Faramir, „Und Vater... die Vorstellung, dass Vater sich einem - ich hätte beinah gesagt anderen - König untergeordnet hätte!" Faramir lachte humorlos. „Er, der selbst nie einen Rat annahm, als Berater eines Mannes, der ihn an Weisheit und Charakterstärke übertrifft! Ihr Mächte! Im besten Fall hätte er sich auf ein Lehen zurückgezogen, das der König ihm für seine Verdienste um Gondor verliehen hätte, um dort unzufrieden seinen Lebensabend zu fristen. Im schlimmsten Fall hätte er dich aufgestachelt, dieses vermeintliche Unrecht, das man unserer Familie zufügte, indem man uns degradierte, zu rächen. Er hätte versucht, dich dazu zu zwingen, zwischen ihm und unserem rechtmäßigen König zu wählen, und hätte dabei blind in Kauf genommen, dass diese Wahl dich und das Land zerreißt."

Faramir griff nach seinem Schwertgehänge und erhob sich, um sich damit zu gürten.

„Ja, es ist gut, dass er tot ist. Du weißt, Bruder, ich sage dies nicht aus Genugtuung. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte es auch gänzlich ohne Enttäuschung und Bitterkeit tun. Aber manche Wunden sind zu tief, werden nie gänzlich aufhören zu schmerzen. Sind so tief, dass kein Heiler, nicht das Verstreichen der Zeit, weder Athelas noch die heilenden Hände eines wahren Königs dagegen ankämen."

Der Truchsess von Gondor lehnte sich an die Säule und schmiegte seine Wange erneut gegen den kühlen, glatten Marmor und schloss die Augen. Er war herum gewirbelt, sein Schwert halb aus der Scheide, bevor das Geräusch der Schritte hinter ihm wahrhaftig sein Bewusstsein erreicht hatte.  
Der Mann fuhr erschrocken einige Schritte zurück, was das Licht der Lampe in seiner Hand heftig flackern ließ.

„Mein Herr Faramir? Ich hatte Stimmen gehört. Ich dachte...", der Mann verstummte befangen.

Faramir zwang sich, langsam und tief zu einzuatmen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte er, „Geh wieder schlafen."

„Herr." Der Diener zog sich mit einer Verbeugung zurück.

Faramir folgte ihm mit dem Blick. Er kannte den jungen Mann nicht, er musste neu in seinem Dienst sein, den Platz eines der vielen Toten einnehmen. Gleich Morgen würde Faramir sich nach ihm erkundigen - es ging nicht an, dass er seinen eigenen Haushalt nicht kannte.

Denethors Sohn setzte sich auf das breite Geländer der Balustrade und starrte hinab auf die dunklen Ebenen der Stadt. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er seinen Blick von Fackel zu Fackel schweifen ließ, auf das Aufblitzen von Metall in ihrem Schein wartete, um sicher zu sein, dass die Wache sich bewegte, auf ihrem Posten war, lebte.  
Er stellte einen Fuß auf das Geländer und zog das Bein an, um es mit den Armen zu umschlingen und seinen Kopf auf das Knie legen zu können.  
Der Rest der Dienerschaft schien mittlerweile zu wissen, dass es ihn fast jede Nacht früher oder später aus dem Bett trieb.  
Was sie sonst noch wussten, vermochte Faramir nicht zu sagen; er hoffte, sie glaubten allenfalls, er führe Selbstgespräche. Mit niemandem, auch nicht mit den Heilern, konnte er über den tatsächlichen Sachverhalt sprechen. Man würde glauben, er sei wie Denethor dem Wahnsinn verfallen.  
Er sah die Toten.

Vielleicht hatte sein Verstand ja tatsächlich bleibenden Schaden genommen.  
Umnachtet - ja, das war er. Im festen Griff der Dunkelheit, deren Klauen ihn zu erdrücken drohten. Die frühen Morgenstunden waren am schrecklichsten. Die Zeit zwischen Mitternacht und Sonnenaufgang waren die Stunden der Alpträume, der Nachtmahre, die noch bei ihm verweilten, wenn er längst schweißgebadet aufgeschreckt war. Das Gewicht auf seiner Brust blieb, der namenlose Schrecken in seinem Geist, der all die furchtbaren Erinnerungen frisch an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins zerrte, keinen Platz für einen einzigen glücklichen Gedanken ließ, alle Hoffnung und Freude aussaugte, bis es nichts mehr gab, für das es sich zu leben lohnte.

Anfangs hatte er Gesellschaft gesucht, in der Hoffnung, die Nähe anderer Menschen würde die Finsternis vertreiben. Die Heiler jedoch waren zu beschäftigt, um mehr als einige freundliche Worte mit ihm zu wechseln, und er hatte sich geschämt, sie von ihrer Arbeit abzuhalten.  
Als er dann das Hospital hatte verlassen dürfen, hatte er unter fadenscheinigen Vorwänden die Wache aufgesucht, in der Hoffnung, Beregond und die anderen dort zwischen der Wachablösung zu treffen, die trinkend, würfelspielend und Anekdoten erzählend die Zeit überbrückten, hier ebenso wie sie es in den Pausen zwischen den Wanderungen und Kämpfen in Ithilien getan hatten.

Aber das Band, welches sie am Ufer des Anduin und in den Wäldern so eng aneinander geknüpft hatte, war gelockert, war wie ein zerschlissenes Seil, dessen Belastbarkeit Faramir nicht zu erproben wagte. Hier, in Minas Tirith, war er nicht nur ihr Hauptmann und Kamerad, hier war er der Truchsess; seine Anwesenheit veränderte die Stimmung, so leicht nur, dass es den Kriegern selbst nicht bewusst zu sein schien - sie zeigten keinen größeren Respekt als üblich, ihre Kommentare waren offen, und die Scherze derb wie allemal - aber für Faramirs wundes Gemüt war dieser dünne Spalt zwischen ihnen so unüberwindbar tief wie ein Abgrund in den Ered Nimrais.  
In diesen Momenten vermisste er seinen Bruder so sehr, dass er glaubte, es nicht länger ertragen zu können; in diesen Momenten wünschte Faramir sich, in Osgiliath gefallen zu sein, oder Erlösung in den Flammen des Scheiterhaufens gefunden zu haben.

Mochte die Gegenwart seines Bruders nun real oder Wahnvorstellung sein, das Gespräch mit ihm half Faramir. Die Toten waren im Besitz eines Wissens, vor dem fast alle Lebenden verschont waren - und sie, die eine Lebende, die wie er die Last des Wissens trug - wie hätte er Zuflucht vor der Schwärze bei ihr suchen sollen, wenn er doch ein Echo eben dieser Schwärze in ihrem Blick sah?  
Von ihr konnte er träumen, jedoch nicht mit ihr. Und auch diese Träume waren in jenen Stunden vergiftet. Es schien völliger Wahnwitz, eine Frau an sich zu binden, die einen anderen begehrte. Wie ein Krämer hatte er sie von den Vorzügen der zweiten Wahl überzeugt, da doch die erste unerschwinglich für sie war.  
Nein! Faramir zwang sich, diese Gedanken fallen zu lassen. Später würde er sich für sie schämen, oder schlimmer noch, die Schwärze würde das klare Bild, das er im Tageslicht in sich trug, beflecken.

Denethors Sohn erhob sich, um zurück ins Haus zu gehen. Es gab mehr als genug zu tun, und auch wenn er in dieser Stimmung kaum in der Lage war, wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen, so konnte er doch die unzähligen anderen notwendigen Dinge erledigen, die meist nicht mehr als Kenntnisname, Unterschrift und Siegel von ihm verlangten.  
Das Bollwerk seines Pflichtbewusstseins hielt der Schwärze, die es zu zersetzen drohte, noch stand. Noch ertränkte er seine Not nicht im Branntwein, noch blieb es allein bei den Gedanken, aus Minas Tirith, vor der Hochzeit und Verantwortung zu fliehen, und in den Wäldern Ithiliens zu verschwinden. Noch überwog der Ekel bei dem Gedanken, seinem eigenen Leben ein Ende zu setzen, selbst in den finstersten Momenten.  
Noch.

Als der Truchsess seine Amtsstube betrat, verließ ihn seine mühsam errungene Entschlossenheit beinahe.  
Es gab so unendlich viel zu tun, wie sollte er die Masse der Aufgaben bewältigen können?  
Neben seinem Schreibpult stapelten sich Körbe mit Schriftrollen, die Angelegenheiten betrafen, die nicht warten konnten, bis der König sein Amt antrat: Der Unterhalt der Witwen und Waisen, die so zahlreich waren, dass sie nicht wie üblich von Verwandten aufgenommen und versorgt werden konnten, musste geregelt werden. Maßnahmen mussten gefunden und umgesetzt werden, um die Wucherei derjenigen Händler zu unterbinden, die aus der Notlage der Stadt Kapital schlagen wollten. Die Koordination der unabhängigen Handwerksgilden, die sich schon allein aus Prinzip und Tradition gegen jegliche Bevormundung sträubten, musste in Angriff genommen werden, damit der Wiederaufbau der Stadt sich nicht unnötig verzögerte. Er musste genügend kampffähige Männer finden, um Truppen zu bilden, die er aussenden konnte, um gegen die Plünderungen im Hinterland anzugehen. Es musste so bald wie möglich eine Lösung gefunden werden, was mit den gefangenen Ostlingen geschehen sollte, deren große Anzahl die ohnehin knappen Nahrungsreserven der Stadt strapazierte.  
Und das war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Es gab so viele Sachen, über die er sich noch nicht einmal einen groben Überblick hatte schaffen können, so vieles, was im Chaos des Krieges untergegangen war, so vieles, was Denethor in seinen letzten Tagen hatte schleifen lassen.  
Für jedes erledigte Kontingent an Aufgaben schien eine gleiche, wenn nicht größere Menge neuer zu kommen: Es war, als würde er gegen eine Strömung rudern, ohne vorwärts zu kommen, alles was er tun konnte, war dafür zu sorgen, nicht zurückgeworfen, nicht abgetrieben zu werden - alles was er schaffte, war auf ein und derselben Stelle zu bleiben.

Faramir trat steifbeinig zum Schreibpult, setze sich und griff nach dem obersten Dokument aus dem Korb zu seiner Linken. Er zwang sich zu lesen, verfasste Notizen für die Schreiber, die seine Wortgerüste zu einer offiziellen Fassung ausarbeiten würden, überflog bereits fertig erstellte Urkunden, versah sie mit seinem Monogramm, schmolz Siegellack, ließ ihn auf das Velum tropfen und drückte seinen Ring in die Masse.  
Der bereitgestellte Korb zu seiner Rechten schien nicht voller zu werden, die abgearbeiteten Schriftstücke bedeckten nicht einmal ganz den Boden, obwohl die Stundenkerze auf dem Tisch mehr als zwei fingerbreit herunter gebrannt war.  
Die mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Disziplin des Truchsesses ermattete, seine Gedanken begannen wider seinen Willen auf dem alten Pfad weiter zu wandeln.

„Ich frage mich, ob du mir zum Rivalen um ihre Gunst geworden wärst", sprach Faramir in den leeren Raum. „Hättest du sie so bewundert, wie ich es tue? Sie, die genauso wie du das Herz eines Kriegers besitzt? Oder hätte dich genau das abgeschreckt - eine Frau, die dir so sehr im Charakter gleicht, die so stark, so stur und so stolz ist, wie du selbst?"

Denethors Sohn spielte mit seinem Siegelring, kratzte einige Lackreste von dem Metall und steckte ihn sich wieder an. Das Kleinod saß nur locker auf dem Finger, der Krieg und die Woche in den Häusern der Heilung hatten an der Substanz seines Trägers gezehrt.

„Ist das nicht seltsam?", murmelte Faramir mit einem Verziehen seiner Lippen, das nicht ganz zu einem Lächeln wurde, „Ich habe deinen Geschmack - was die Haarfarbe, die Größe und den Wuchs einer Frau betrifft - genauer gekannt als mir lieb war, da du dich in dem Stolz über deine neueste Eroberung nie zurückgehalten hast. Aber welche Art von Frau du dir als Mutter deiner Kinder erträumt hättest, kann ich nicht einmal erraten..." Faramir rieb sich über die Augen, stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

„Wenn du ebenfalls Gefallen an ihr gefunden, wenn du um sie geworben hättest, ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie jemals gefragt hätte. Boromir, ich glaube, ich liebe sie nicht so sehr, dass ich dafür deine Zuneigung riskiert hätte. Und wer weiß, ob sie mich überhaupt eines Blickes gewürdigt hätte, wärst du da gewesen. Du, der Erstgeborene, der Krieger. Hätte sie da den Schwächling und Zaubererlehrling beachtet?"

In der ersten Stunde des neuen Tages fand ein überpünktlicher Kanzlist seinen Truchsess über dem Schreibpult zusammengesackt, stöhnend und unverständliche Worte murmelnd.

***

-----------------------  
**A/N:**  
_Beta gelesen von __**Gazaia**__ und __**Joeli**__. Danke! __  
__Dieser One-Shot war eigentlich als erstes Kapitel einer Kurzgeschichte vorgesehen, doch da mir die Folgekapitel vom Stil her zu unterschiedlich ausgefallen sind - und Faramir dort unter etwas anderem zu leiden hat als unter Kriegspsychose [und beides wollte ich ihm dann doch nicht antun, dem Armen] - habe ich mich entschlossen, das hier allein stehen zu lassen._


End file.
